The Battles To Come
by Isis
Summary: The magic's in the Makeup, Chapter one. my first attemp at D/H romance... it's gonna be in more then one part, mind..oh yeah it's in song fic form :) R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N ok this is thefirst part in my Draco/Hermione romance I've decided to do this story and a song fic. Please don't flame me for this story cause this is my first time writing D/H .there may be a few grammatical errors… I really need an editor… now some of you may have read my other fanfiction " the corridor of Forbidden" well I have not given up on it…. I'm just busy re-writing chapter one ( cause the one I have up now kinda well….. stinks)and I'm re-writing chapter 6.. hopefully that'll be up soon J alright I guess that this is lone enough… now get reading!

Can you tell I'm faking it?

# But I want to be myself

Draco sneered as Hermione walked by. " Granger" he said as he gave her a mock bow. He looked up, inadvertently making eye contact with her.

# So many different faces

Depending on the phases

My personality changes

Hermione saw something in those big gray eyes. She saw a person she didn't even know existed. The rest of his face remained unchanged, same cold sneer plastered on it. But those eyes, there was something different about them. They were no longer cold and unfeeling instead they were _warm. _Hermione gasped, this change in his eyes frightened her. 

# I can fool you and attract attention

Camouflage my nature

Let me demonstrate…

As quickly as the change had come over Draco's eyes it left. Hermione blinked, breaking eye contact, and now the eyes staring back at her were cold and hard once more. " Granger, class started a minute ago. Sit down it'll be 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape's voice rang out across the classroom.

# Makeup's all off

Who am I?

Draco paced the Slytherin common room deep in thought. " She can't know" Draco told himself for the twentieth time since that incident in potions. Draco had the distinct feeling that Grang… Hermione had seen his momentary slip up. That she had seen past his facade, that she had seen the truth, which was hidden behind his eyes. Part of him wanted very much to believe that Hermione had caught a glimpse of the real him while the other part of him was terrified at the thought of his enemy possessing this new weapon.

# Magic's in the makeup

Who am I?

Draco knew that by feeling this way he was deifying his father and his mother, especially his father. He knew that he was going against everything he was brought up to know and be. " But why should I care what they think" Draco thought bitterly " my mother barely even knows I'm alive and my father… well he beats me when ever he's drunk or mad"

# If you bore me then I'm comfortable

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table with Pansy hanging off his arm talking about some idle nonsense once again. " Doesn't she ever shut up, or at least have something interesting to say." He thought to himself " why can't she be more like Hermione?"Draco mentally smacked himself. " Get over it fool!" he scolded, " she's a filthy Mud blood and you're a Malfoy!"

# If you interest me I'm scared

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking by the Slytherin table. Hermione turned her head just in time to see Draco looking at her with a sneer on his face and Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm. Hermione felt a prang of jealousy.As she took her seat at Gryffindor table she heard an annoying little voice in the back of her head say, " Fool, he'll never like you." " Oh shut up!" Hermione said aloud " Hermione are you feeling okay?" Ron asked, one eyebrow cocked. " Yes Ron, I'm felling fine" Hermione replied with a sarcastic smile. " Touchy…" Ron said and went back to eating his soup.

To be continued…

A/N 2 ok now that you've read this please go and review it…. If only to say like/ don't like… depending of the responses I'll write the next part

**~Isis~**


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: ok here's part two… thanks to everybody who reviewed J ok I'll save my comments till after the story… now go on and read it.

The Distance

# Let him come into the city

Let him find his lucky penny

Let him put it in his pocket

And shake it all around

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins stood outside waiting for Hagrid to bring out some new creatures that they were to study. Hermione stood there shivering slightly as the cold wind blew her hair out of her face. " It's to cold for the month of October" she told Ron, her teeth slightly chattering. Ron mutely nodded in agreement. 

Hermione felt someone walk up to the other side of her. At first she thought that it was Harry but then she realized that Harry was standing next to Ron. She turned her head only to find a pair of steel gray eyes looking back at her.

# I've been to pretty buildings, all in search of you

I have lit all the candles, sat in all the pews.

The desert had been done before but I didn't even care

I got sand in both my shoes and scorpions in my hair

I saw that…

Hermione searched those eyes for the person she had seen in them two weeks before. Countless times Hermione had told herself that it had just been something to do with the light, that it had all been an illusion.Yet a little voice (perhaps the voice of hope) kept telling her that what she had seen was truth, that there was more to Draco Malfoy then he let show. Then she saw what she had been looking for. She saw the doors open and the light that was pouring out of those magnificent gray eyes.

She was just about to smile when Ron burst out " Malfoy! What, no snide comment?" in a highly sarcastic tone of voice. Ron's ears were rather pink. Hermione noticed that Harry was already holding onto the back of Ron's Robes. " Smart move" thought Hermione. Draco just frowned and made to go back to where he was standing before, next to Crabe and Goyle.As he was turning to leave Hermione saw the doors close once again.

Just then Hagrid appeared, carrying a crate full of what he said were "Fuzzidia's" (A/N it's pronounced fuzzy-die-a and to find out what they really are you'll have to read "corridor of forbidden": chapter six when I post it… ok back to the story) " what's up with Malfoy?" Harry hissed to Hermione. She just shrugged in reply.

# Oh the distance is not do-able

In these bodies of clay my brother

Oh the distance, it makes me uncomfortable

Draco spent the entire lesson wondering, hoping, that Hermione had seen behind the doors. He hoped that she had seen the truth in his eyes. He no longer cared what his parents thought… he was about ready to tell them to piss off. It didn't feel natural to stand this far away from her. Missed the body heat that radiated from her, which he had the pleasure of feeling just a few moments ago.

# Guess it's natural to feel this way

Oh, let's hold on for something sweater

Spread your wings and fly 

Draco decided that today would be the day he made his move. He decided that today he was going to show her the Draco she had seen in his eyes. He spent most of his lunch just staring at her. " She's so beautiful," he thought…" I just hope she's there after dinner.

# My car became the church and I

The worshiper of silence there

In a moment peace came over me

And the one who was beating my heart appeared and…

Hermione sat in the library after dinner finishing up her arithmacy homework. Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice that evening but even with them gone it was much too noisy in the common room for her to concentrate. 

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows, " Draco" Hermione said shakily " I didn't see you standing there, you startled me." Draco didn't say a word; he just looked at her with pleading eyes and dropped a piece of folded parchment onto her textbook. "Please" was the only thing he said to her before turning and walking out of the library.

# Oh the distance is not do-able 

In these bodies of clay my brother

Oh, the distance makes me uncomfortable

Guess it's natural to feel this way

Oh are we locked into these bodies?

Let's hold out for something sweater.

Spread your wings and fly

Hermione carefully opened the note. It said: " Old Transfiguration room at one o'clock tonight D.M". " For your sake, you better be there Malfoy" Hermione said to no one in particular.

# Oh are we locked into these bodies?

Are we anything at all?

Let's hold out for something sweater

At twelve forty-five, when everyone was asleep, Hermione snuck out of her dormitory and out of the common room. At precisely one o'clock an impatient Hermione stood in the centre of the old transfiguration room. " Where are you Malfoy!" she said aloud. A tall figure moved out of the shadows and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around. " God Draco, you have to stop doing that," she said giving him a nervous smile. " Hermione, I…" he began.

# Spread your wings and fly

This distance is dreaming

We're already there tonight

He looked up and his eyes locked with hers once again. Light gray eyes staring into cinnamon colored ones. Draco didn't need to finish his sentence. The eyes that he was staring into showed complete understanding and compassion. She took his hand in hers. " I Know…" was the last thing she said before her lips met his.

A/N 2 there I like how it turned outJ. It's not too mushy I hope… if this doesn't seem complete to you tell me in your review and* **maybe*** I'll write a sequel, I'm not promising anything. I took the idea for the colored background from Sanna (I hope you're not to mad at me) Okay now please go and review this. I'd really like to know what you think.

Disclaimer: the song belongs to the band " live" it's from their album " the distance to here" all the people and the settings belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, so please don't sue me, I doubt that my 3 dollars would help you much.


End file.
